Season Two
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Second Season of began airing in the United States on September 9, 2010. There was a 1 week break in October, then a 2 week break in November, then a 7 week break from December to January 27, after that 6 week break and then last 6 episodes will air. Season Summary Returning for it's second season, The Vampire Diaries is the story of two vampire brothers obsessed with the same beautiful girl, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's father set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between Stefan, Damon and Elena, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of danger. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. And they'll take their shirts off. Frequently. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Chapters *Chapter I: The Katherine Chapter: (Ep. 201 - 207) 'This chapter deals with the aftermath of the destruction of the tomb vampires, the return of Katherine Pierce and the mystery surrounding Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood. The main antagonists of this chapter are Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood. *Chapter II: '''The Werewolf Chapter: (Ep. 208 - 214) '''This chapter deals with the transformation of Tyler Lockwood into a werewolf and the appearance of the original vampires as well as the new importance of the curse of the Sun and the Moon. The main antagonists of this act are Elijah, Jonas Martin, John Gilbert and Jules. *Chapter III: '''The Curse Chapter: (Ep. 215 - 222) '''This chapter is the aftermath of Elijah's death and the release of Katherine Pierce from the tomb. It concentrates truly on the events surrounding the curse. The main antagonists of this chapter are to date Katherine Pierce, Jonas Martin and John Gilbert. Characters thumb|350px|right|The Vampire Diaries Season 2 Official TEASER TRAILER Principal Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert – 16/22 * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore – 16/22 * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 16/22 * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 15/22 * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 13/22 * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 13/22 * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 13/22 * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce – 12/22 * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 11/22 * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers – 11/22 * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman – 11/22 Guest Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 9/22 * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 8/22 * Daniel Gillies as Elijah - 7/22 * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin - 6/22 * Bryton James as Luka Martin - 6/22 * Lauren Cohan as Rose - 5/22 * David Anders as John Gilbert – 5/22 * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes – 4/22 * Michaela McManus as Jules - 4/22 * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley - 3/22 * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star - 3/22 * Maiara Walsh as Sarah- 2/22 * Trent Ford as Trevor - 2/22 * Stephen Amell as Brady - 2/22 * BJ Britt as Carter – 1/22 * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe - 1/22 * Simon Miller as George Lockwood - 1/22 * Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett - 1/22 * Trevor Peterson as Slater - 1/22 * Bree Condon as Alice - 1/22 * James Harvey Ward as Cody Webber - 1/22 * Jason Ferguson as Eddie - 1/22 * Joel Rogers as Pastor - 1/22 * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica - 1/22 * Joseph Morgan as - 1/22 * Erik Stocklin as Stevie - 1/22 * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi - 1/22 * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox - 1/22 * Anna Enger as Dana - 1/22 * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman - 2/22 * Michael Roark as Frank - 1/22 * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin - 1/22 Episode List : 2010-2011 Notes *Like Season One, the series is written in chapters, beginning with the denominated '"The Katherine Chapter" from episode 1 to 7. The Second Chapter of the season " Werewolf Chapter" runs from episode 8 to 14, and the third chapter("The Curse Chapter" Source) will run from episodes 15 to 22. * The CW announced an early renewal for Season Two of The Vampire Diaries on Tuesday, February 16, 2010, along with 5 other popular CW TV shows. * Caroline becomes the second main character to be killed and become a vampire, after Vicki. *During the Season, more characters discovered the secret of the brothers Salvatore and Caroline after she becomes a vampire: **Caroline learns it during Episode 2's Brave New World, when she herself becomes a vampire **Mason discovers Damon and Stefan are vampires in Episode 4's Memory Lane and Caroline in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed **Sheriff Forbes is told by Mason that Damon and Stefan are vampires and discovers Caroline is one as well in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed. But is compelled to forget by Caroline in Plan B. **Tyler learns that Caroline is a vampire in Rose and that Stefan and Damon also are in Daddy Issues. **Matt learns Caroline is a vampire after she uses her blood to heal him from an injure in The House Guest. **Jenna is the only main character still unaware that Damon, Stefan or Caroline are vampires. *Elena, Stefan and Damon are once again the only main characters to appear in every episode so far. **Caroline appear in every episode except The Dinner Party. **John Gilbert, Sheriff Forbes Carol Lockwood and Isobel Saltzman are the only non-main characters who appeared in series 1 and 2 while not being in flashbacks. Timeline * Season 2 picks up right where season 1 left off, it is unknown what month its suppose to be, but during A Few Good Men where we told it is 2010, so its assumed the last 8 episodes took place over the course of a month. So its likely where currently seeings events unfold through late February/early March 2010. ** The Return and Brave New World take place over a period of 24 to 48 hours. ** Bad Moon Rising takes place 1 week following the events of the Brave New World. ** Memory Lane presumably set a day or two following Caroline's encounter with Katherine. ** Kill or Be Killed takes place directly or hours following Memory Lane. ** Plan B takes place at least 5 days following the previous episode. ** Masquerade and take place over the course of 2 days. ** Katerina takes place a week or so after the events of the previous episode. ** The Sacrifice takes place a few days following the previous episode. ** By the Light of the Moon takes place at least a few days after the previous episode. * The first half of season 2 (first 11 episodes) covers about a month worth of story set during during February/March 2010. A month passes between Bad Moon Rising and By the Light of the Moon. See Also * Season Two Body Count * Season Two Soundtrack * Season One Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season